


Sapnap’s Creamy Surprise

by PHATcoochiecoupon69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Betaed, Bukkake, Crack Fic, Cumming on figures, Gross, M/M, Masturbation, Youtoonz, cum, god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHATcoochiecoupon69/pseuds/PHATcoochiecoupon69
Summary: seeing as the new Sapnap youtoonz was recently pre-released; it seemed appropriate to write a... tribute if you will to the little figure. This is a crack fic taken seriously, and I hope you all enjoy this if even only for a quick laugh- or perhaps.... something more? ;)) without further ado- lets get right into it, shall we?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 145





	Sapnap’s Creamy Surprise

* * *

It was a breezy autumn morning in Florida; the palm trees outside Dreams home beginning to rustle in the gentle wind; acorns were also beginning to fall onto the chilled pavement just outside his cozy little house. Dream awoke earlier than he did most days- rubbing his eyes and stretching with a lazy smile as he readied himself in simple attire; after all, he couldn’t exactly walk up to the post office naked! Yes, today was the day he was going to his P.O. Box to pick up whatever goodies his fans had sent him this month. He normally set up a date in advance for these types of affairs- planning to go _just_ as the post office opened to avoid people, waking at the crack of dawn so he could drive the 30 minutes it took to get to the little store. He was especially excited today; the day before Halloween- he knew tonight would be full of splendor and excitement. he had plans to enjoy the holiday to the fullest by putting on a cheap costume and handing out candy to the elementary kids that lived in his neighborhood. Just the thought of it made him giddy, he found himself rushing past patches to put on a hoodie and sweatpants. He checked the time as he grabbed a granola bar from his cupboard, _perfect_! punctual as ever; he walked out the door at exactly 6:54 AM.

* * *

in his rush, he almost tripped over a small cardboard box that was placed on his doorstep. It was dark and he couldn’t see much outside; he squinted at the box blocking his way- it was addressed to him, his full name sprawled out in sharpie on the box with a neon pink sticky note. he couldn’t make out the words written on it. He picked the box up, rustling it against his ear- he heard nothing but a small shake. He looked at his watch- _shit_! He must’ve ordered some computer supplies and forgot about it _\- yeah- of course!_ He sat the box in his home on a little side table before rushing out again with his car keys; yelling a small “ _I’ll be back soon- love you!”_ To patches before he skedaddled off towards the post office without haste.

* * *

He returned home about an hour later- _barely_ opening the door with his crowded arms- he insisted on picking them all up in one trip; leading to cards and envelopes balanced precariously on top of flimsy cardboard boxes- the stiff cardboard boxes on the bottom keeping the whole operation afloat even though they made up atleast half the weight. The decorated boxes blocked dreams view as he stumbled into the door, each beautifully illustrated with drawings of his little blob avatar as well as patches and his friends. He placed the pile onto his living room floor with a huff before taking a deep breath of air in relief; patches of course watched on with a smug little look, she was contented just watching the poor man struggle from her perch on top of the sofa near his window- stretched out and satiated like a royal queen. The view make dream chuckle “ _brat_ ” he mumbled affectionately; walking over to her and scratching her head as she purred before moving to close the door, grabbing the two envelopes that had fallen outside. Like a child on Christmas- he plopped down on his floor with a laugh and pulled a large box down; unboxing his goodies excitedly

* * *

Two hours later, and the mans carpeted floor was covered in empty packaging- all the gifts stacked in a messy pile of mainly green and white; he had gotten five blob plushies; seventeen ( _yes, he counted_!) paintings and about 50 letters; all of which he read ( _some he even re-read!_ ) And at least a dozen cat toys and other little gadgets his lovely fans all gifted him. He imagined this must’ve been how a king felt; perched on his throne of treasures with his loyal companion ( _who just so happened to be rolling around in packing peanuts)_ he dusted off his pants as he stood finally- before spotting that last unopened box from earlier; he had completely forgotten! The box was unassuming- not decorated in bright markers or stickers; not covered in hearts or little smiles like he was used to. He thought made him flush a tad _had he really gotten so used to being papered by his fans?_ he shook the thought away as he got ready his box cutter and opened it up carefully- what was inside only leaving him more confused and slightly flustered “ _isn’t this supposed to release in March?_ ” he questioned in a small mumble; gazing his eyes upon a pristine figure of Sapnap. He knew his friend had gotten a youtoonz- after all he planned to buy one; pre ordered one even.. but this was much to early to be receiving it! He was a tad baffled; _maybe Sapnap sent him it early? Would he do that??_ His head was spinning as he struggled to think He turned the box around; seeing that note from earlier still attached. It read in messy handwriting- “hey dude! Wanted to thank you for all your support so I got you a exclusive early release! Hope you enjoy it ;) -Sapnap” so it was him. Huh. 

* * *

He gulped, opening the figure box with his box cutter; careful not to scrape the paint or damage the figure as he popped it out of the plastic it came wrapped in; it still had that factory smell to it- and that made dream wrinkle his nose slightly as he held up the toy to observe it. It was just as well crafted as his and George’s was; all the colors and the crisp pose made it look.... He held the little thing in his palm before softly petting the little figures head with his finger. He sighed and flushed deeper as he intimately scanned the toy, eventual he stood and waded through the boxes around him to his room, and then to his desk- a guilty yet flustered expression on his face as he closed the door behind him; leaving patches alone in the room to sunbathe after getting bored of the packaging peanuts.

* * *

His room was a tad dark; the led’s he had installed brightening the scene a tad. He walked over to his desk, swallowing his spit down loudly _this_ was his guilty pleasure. 

* * *

He would never admit to it- but he had a crush on both his best friends.. it started a while ago- and although most of his attraction was romantic; eventually watching compilations of them screaming simply didn’t cut it anymore. He wanted... well he wanted to _be_ with them. Physically. He thought about jacking off on call with them but that just felt wrong! That was definitely a violation of their friendship; and a violation of human decency. So; when these cute little... dare he say _fuckable_ versions of his friends were released... he purchased them. For the longest time he had only had George’s- and from the look of things the poor figure had taken a beating; his once smiling white teeth stained yellow- same with his clout glasses and his skin. All of it coated in a grimy now yellowed coat of cum. Some of the paint had peeled or flaked, but the base still was left in tact to dreams chagrin, and if he blurred his vision enough, it still looked like he was cumming on George. He sat Sapnap next to George; the new polished plastic contrasting to the ruin George was in. Dream already knew he was hard, had been sense he laid eyes on the little thing. It was easy- routine almost to slide his dick out of his sweats: bite his lip and begin his slow decent into what must lead to insanity. He knew what he was doing was gross- of course it was! I mean hell the idea came from a Reddit post he found on r/cummingonfigures so he already felt like a lowlife incel for partaking in this little ritual he had thought up. It was only supposed to be one drunken night; jacking off on George’s figurine and falling asleep at his desk. But it was addictive- one time turned into two, then three, after ten he lost count but he must’ve been in the twenties now. He cringed at his shaky breath- knowing he was close before the real thing had even really started. He glanced at his friend- ” _sapnap_ ” he groaned; one of his hands gripping the desk tight as he moved the hand on his dick quicker- a blood vessel bulging out of his head- his face a tomato red in humiliation. “ _so close- so fucking- fuck- **FUCK**_ ” he released onto sapnaps frozen face; cum squirting onto his hair and splatting onto georges plastic shirt as he panted; coming down from his high with heavy pants. He was a sick bastard and he knew it- his ears ringing from spike in blood pressure he felt as shame consumed him. “ _This is the last time_ ” he promised out loud to the open room, knowing that wasn’t a promise he intended on keeping.


End file.
